Chase (Drive)
is one of the main characters in the series, Kamen Rider Drive. For a short time, Chase was the original Kamen Rider of the series, called by Krim Steinbelt himself prior to the event known as: Global Freeze. At this point in time, Drive was not fully operational and completely rendered Chase to only be capable of destroying a Roidmude's body rather destroying them entirely. Sometime during Global Freeze, Chase was incapacitated by Heart and was robbed of his memories. Reborn with a new purpose, he was given equipment that was based on the original Drive's equipment using Viral Cores in place of Shift Cars allowing him to assume the form Roidmudes call . In this form, he is able to rival the second Drive, Shinnosuke Tomari and with the ability to augment additional Viral Cores, he can fight evenly against the second Drive's additional forms granted by the Shift Cars. As an enforcer sent by Heart and Brain to police the lower Roidmudes by destroying their bodies if they get out of line, Chase is notoriously known as the , a name he dislikes. In truth, Chase is either a rejected Roidmude or the prototype of the modern Roidmudes and is classified as and is a Roidmude. History Chase was originally an assistant to Krim Steinbelt and the original user of the Drive Driver. Prior to Global Freeze, he and Krim tested out Drive's power, but shortly realized that Drive was still underpowered to fight against a Low-Class Bat Roidmude and is unable to destroy their cores. When Global Freeze is initiated, Chase mobilizes all available Shift Cars to aid him against the armada of Roidmudes, saving Kiriko Shijima, but was later defeated against Heart. He eventually is re-programmed by Brain, taking the name Chase and receives powers based off Proto-Drive, assuming the identity of Mashin Chaser. He is then employed as an overseer/bounty hunter to Roidmudes and will destroy their bodies (but not their cores) in the events that they become a liability. Chase appears before Heart and Brain after the destruction of the Iron Roidmude at the hands of Shinnosuke Tomari, the new Kamen Rider Drive. He is sent to find the one who destroyed the Roidmude and eliminate him. Chase accompanies Heart and Brain as they confront Roidmude 051, a Roidmude whose recent actions risked their operation being compromised. Transforming into Mashin Chaser, he terminates 051's body leaving his Core to be absorbed by Brain, but not before the Roidmude suggested they investigate Paint. Chase later appears to confront Drive after he destroyed Roidmude 084. Engaging him in battle as Paint watches in hiding, Chaser attacks Drive who uses Massive Monster and then Dream Vegas to defend himself. Making note of Chaser's stoic manner and taunting him, while being overwhelmed by his power, Drive and Kiriko escape thanks to the arrival of Krim in the Tridoron car. Chaser later accompanies Heart and Brain as they confront Paint, with Brain telling Chase to keep an eye on the Advanced Roidmude as they allow him to continue his operations. While watching over Paint, Chase gets into a rematch with Drive, now armed with the Handle-Ken, who has come to defeat Paint. While still having the upper hand, the return of Dimension Cab allows Drive to escape aboard Tridoron to take Paint down. Chase pursues Drive on his Ride Chaser motorcycle, but Drive manages to use his driving skills to lose him. After Paint is destroyed by Drive, Chase vows to defeat the Kamen Rider to Heart and Brain before the three are met by the Crush Roidmude, who suggests that he will be the one to defeat Drive. During a battle with Drive, Chase deals heavy damage to him, knocking him out of his transformation. As he is about to deal the final blow, Kiriko races forward and shields Shinnosuke. Chase orders her to move away, but she refuses to budge, despite Shinnosuke's and Mr. Belt's protests. Eventually Chase fires but misses. Later he questions himself as to why he was unable to shoot Kiriko. Later, as Shinnosuke, Kiriko and Kusaka look for Takasugi, Chase interferes, and battles Drive. However, Chase is overpowered by Drive Type Wild Dump using the Door Gun. Both of them fire at each other, causing Drive to fall to the ground. Chase then has a vision of Kiriko standing in front of Drive, before escaping. This causes him to question Drive's and his own identity. During the Dark Eve event, Chase failed to fulfill Brain's orders to defeat Drive and hence was poisoned by Brain. This caused him to reveal his Roidmude form, bearing the number 000, which Chase notes that he has never seen it before. He questions Heart about this, only for Heart to answer that Chase was a great warrior, and that zero is a privileged number. Chase was assigned to guard the Gunman Roidmude (018) and his 'little brother', Roidmude 017, who was on the road to achieving evolution. It was during this operation that Chase first encountered the new Kamen Rider, Go Shijima, who confronted the Roidmudes. Unfortunately, Chase was forced to fight Drive again when he arrived to back-up Go, who transformed into Mach and used the power of the Signal Bikes to defeat both 018 and 017 before destroying their Cores. Though ready to engage the new Rider, Chase was interrupted by the arrival of Medic, who spirited him away with her back home. Chase began to receive memories of rescuing Kiriko and the voice of Krim Steinbelt. As the Ride Macher and Ride Chaser combined into the Ride Crosser for the first time, Chase wondered why, until Brain came forward and explained that he was the warrior who fought the Roidmudes during the Global Freeze, Proto-Drive. He received this news with shock. He was soon to be disposed by Brain as he was no longer of use, however, Medic came up with a sinister plan to brainwash Chase, causing him to become robot-like and presumably without any emotion, allowing him to be able to kill Kiriko without any hard feelings. While investigating a series of marriage scams, Shinnosuke and Kiriko are confronted by Chase, who jumps in front of Tridoron and battles Drive. Even with Mach's assistance, the two were easily outmatched. Heart appeared, as Mr. Belt expressed his anger for turning Proto-Zero into a killing machine but Chaser thought it as "freedom" from being used as humanity's tool. Just as Heart was about to transform, Deco Traveler comes in and keeps Chaser busy for the Riders to escape. Soon, without Chase realizing, Medic told the the truth that Chase's memory to save humanity was altered into saving Roidmudes, which is the reason why Chase really care about Roidmudes. Peronality During his early days as Proto-Drive, Chase portrayed himself as a servant to Drive Driver, though he dislikes answering his enemies' questions. After being rebooted as Mashin Chaser, he adopted an enforcer-like persona, protecting Roidmudes and eliminate those who disobeyed orders. Due to his job, he is feared by all Roidmudes, thus granted the title Grim Reaper which he believes unfit since he can't destroy their Cores. Since Brain's reprogramming on him is incomplete, he struggled with several portions of his old memories that nearly drives him insane which furthered when Brain reveal the whole truth. After Medic rebooted him, Chase had become more sinister than before. Despite retaining his memories, he believed that he had finally "freed" from becoming humanity's tool, but only to be revealed that he has no such thing in mind as it was the manipulation from Medic. Forms is Proto-Drive's default concept sports car-based form. Being a prototype version of the current Drive's Type Speed, it is aesthetically identical albeit without the spoiler piece on his head and sporting a strange mechanical plating in the place of where the tire would normally go, as well as showing lots of circuitry as a sign of the incomplete state the Rider Form was. Although Proto-Drive's statistics and powers are currently unknown, he does seem to possess the ability to control the Shift Cars to do his bidding as demonstrated in the series' prologue. By inserting a Viral Core into the Shift Brace, Proto-Drive can read the memories of defeated Roidmudes. It is presumed that Chase probably cannot transform into Proto-Drive anymore, which the answer could be the Type Speed Shift Car prototype being destroyed during his battle with Heart. This Type's Full Throttle finisher is the prototype version of , where Proto-Drive floats into the air before he kicks and destroys the enemy. Proto-Drive kick.png|SpeeDrop Appearances: Episode 0 (Special DVD), Episodes 1, 3-4, 10 }} - Mashin Chaser= While Chase uses the Break Gunner to transform into his battle form, unlike the Roidmudes who require Viral Cores, he can use Viral Cores to change into forms known as , which each have their own weapons powered by the materializing from the on his back. Whenever he executes a finishing blow, the silver pipes on his suit called the empower the attacks made. *'Height': 202.5 cm. *'Weight': 112 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 7.3 t. *'Kicking power': 12.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 24 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.9 sec. In battle, Chase transforms into , where he is armed with the Break Gunner and drives the Ride Chaser. The Mashin Chaser suit includes the following accessories: * - Head * - Right-sided shoulder pad that draws heat from the surroundings as an internal cooling system. * - A built-in of the Core Driviar prototype. * - Several purple colored armor surrounding the Night Hide Wear. * - Left-sided shoulder pad. * - Gauntlets * - Wristbands * - Able to punch through 2 cm-thick iron plate. * - Right-sided Armed Impactor. * - Knee pads. * - Legs * - Feet Chaser Full Break.png|Unnamed Full Break Appearances: Episodes 3-9, Movie War Full Throttle, 10-11, 13-17 - Spider= Tune Chaser Spider *'Height': 202.5 cm. *'Weight': 127 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 8.6 t. *'Kicking power': 12.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 24 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 7.1 sec. is Mashin Chaser's attachment extension form that he can assume by inserting the Chaser Spider Viral Core into the Break Gunner, arming him with the claw weapon and the E-Circular that imparts energy into the Fang Spidey for the finisher. This form debuts in episode 5. Chaser Spider Execution.png|Execution Spider Appearances: Episodes 5-8, Movie War Full Throttle, 11, 13, 15-16 - Cobra= Tune Chaser Cobra *'Height': 202.5 cm. *'Weight': 127 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 8.1 t. *'Kicking power': 12.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 24 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 7.1 sec. is Mashin Chaser's attachment extension form that he can assume by inserting the Chaser Cobra Viral Core into the Break Gunner, arming him with the , a whip made out of a special liquid metal that he uses in the finisher. This form debuts in episode 7. Chaser Cobra Execution.png|Execution Cobra Appearances: Episodes 7-8, 15-16 - Bat= Tune Chaser Bat *'Height': 202.5 cm. *'Weight': 127 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 7.3 t. *'Kicking power': 12.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 24 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 7.1 sec. is Mashin Chaser's attachment extension form that he can assume by inserting the Chaser Bat Viral Core into the Break Gunner, arming him with the crossbow where he fires off high density energy needles that he uses in the finisher. He can also use the Wing Sniper to fly by attaching the weapon onto his back. This form debuts in episode 7. Chaser Bat Execution.png|Execution Bat Appearances: Episodes 7-8, 15, 17 }} - Proto-Zero= *Height: 195 cm *Weight: 95 kg As revealed why both Mashin Chaser and Proto-Drive cannot fully destroy a Roidmude, they were revealed to be a Roidmude themselves named Proto-Zero. ::Powers and Abilities ;Transformation :Even as Proto-Zero, Chase can directly morph into Mashin Chaser without the need of the Break Gunner. He done this by generating film-layers around his body, similar to how Roidmudes create their disguises. Appearances: Episodes 11, 15 }} Equipment *Core Driviars - Chase's power source as Proto-Drive, now used it's prototype, Core Driviar-0 as Mashin Chaser. Devices *Drive Driver - Transformation device as Proto-Drive *Break Gunner - Transformation device and personal weapon as Mashin Chaser *Mach Driver Honoh - Transformation device as Kamen Rider Chaser **Shift Cars - As he was formerly the previous Drive, he can use them in his Break Gunner and upgrade his projectiles with their powers **Viral Cores - Gives access to Mashin Chaser's forms and powers, depending on which car is used. As Proto-Drive, it allowed him to read the memories of the Roidmude the Core came from, provided it wasn't severely damaged. **Signal Bikes - Gives access to Kamen Rider Chaser's forms and powers, depending on which bike is used Weapons *Fang Spidey - Tune Chaser Spider's fang-based weapon via the Chaser Spider Viral Core *Tail Whipper - Tune Chaser Cobra's tail-based weapon via the Chaser Cobra Viral Core *Wing Sniper - Tune Chaser Bat's wing-based weapon via the Chaser Bat Viral Core Vehicles *Ride Chaser - Proto-Drive/Mashin Chaser's motorcycle. **Ride Crosser - Ride Chaser combined with the Ride Macher *Ride Booster Blue - Chaser's go-kart Rider Machine Behind the scenes Portrayal Chase is portrayed by . As Mashin Chaser and Kamen Rider Proto-Drive, his suit actor is , who was previously the suit actor for Kamen Rider Bravo and Kurokage (Ryoji Hase) in Kamen Rider Gaim. Appearances *''Kamen Rider Drive'' **''Episode 0: Countdown to Global Freeze'' **Episode 1: Why Did My Time Stop? **Episode 2: What is a Kamen Rider? **Episode 3: Who Stole the Woman's Smile? **Episode 4: What is That Prideful Chaser Thinking? **Episode 5: What Are the Steel Robbers After? **Episode 6: Who Does the Warrior Fight For? **Episode 7: How Was That Decisive Moment Captured? **Episode 8: What is the Secret That Dwells in the Heart? **Episode 9: How Can I Get Used to the Cool Body? **Episode 10: What Is in the Belt's Past? **Episode 11: Who Can Prevent the Dark Christmas Eve? **Episode 12: Where Did That White Kamen Rider Come From? **Episode 13: Why Won't My Brother Put On the Brakes? **Episode 14: Who Is the Black Shadow Chasing Her? **Episode 15: When Will These Feelings Reach You? **Episode 16: Why is Rinna Sawagami Nervous? **Episode 17: Who Will Control Deadheat? *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle'' Notes *The Proto-Zero suit is a re-modified version of the Cyberoid ZZZ suit. Aside from the re-color, the difference between the two suits is that the ZZZ is replaced by a 000 and the face of the suit. *His events are similar to James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes from Marvel Comics and related. They both seemed to have "died" for some reason, being captured by the villains, having their past memories erased, and was turned into a warrior that is forced to fight for the bad side. In this case, Chase's role turned from Kamen Rider Proto Drive to Mashin Chaser, while Bucky turned from a soldier who fights for his country into The Winter Soldier that fights for an opposing force (the Soviet Union in the comics, and H.Y.D.R.A. in other media). **Chase also has similarities to from . Both warriors are purple and black colored, have a rivalry with the main character that wears red, and slowly regain their memories over time. External Links *TV Asahi's site on Mashin Chaser **TV Asahi's site on Tune Chaser Spider **TV Asahi's site on Tune Chaser Cobra **TV Asahi's site on Tune Chaser Bat ***TV Asahi's site on Nightmare Helm *TV Asahi's site on Proto-Zero Category:Drive Characters Category:Roidmudes Category:Drive Riders Category:Proto Riders Category:Tech Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Good turns evil Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider like Category:Non human riders Category:Monsters Category:Human Monsters Category:Robot Riders Category:Rival Category:Riders whose powers were made for evil